starshipsfandomcom-20200216-history
Experimental attack fighter
Background Sub-Terrania is a game for the Sega Genesis where the player controls an unnamed “'experimental attack fighter'” (also called a “prototype fighter”) that must infiltrate several levels of a subterranean mining colony to rid the area of aliens and rescue miners, among other things that are called for depending on the mission. Experimental attack fighter, basic functions The basic functions of this fighter ship make it very adapt in maneuvering, as it can fly backwards just as well as it can forwards. The fighter is equipped with lasers that are known as red, green and blue, as each laser fires in a different manner. Laser capsules can be found throughout the nine levels that the player must transverse in order to beat the game, which will upgrade the laser and make it more powerful (as the lasers have four levels, with four being the highest). The fighter begins as a Red Level 1 at the start of a game. The ship also has a Mega Shot that will charge up when not in use, which can be used to deliver a shot that is much more powerful than the ship’s regular lasers. The ship also comes with shields that will react instantly and automatically when the ship is hit by an object, deferring damage. Unfortunately the shields have a bug that can cause instant destruction of the ship in case it accidentally gets stuck on a cavern wall for only a second or two. However, the shields do recharge over time when the ship is not taking damage, plus there are also shield pods as well found throughout several missions in order to fully recharge the shields instantly. Also, many times during a game, miners will have to be rescued when required, which the ship allows easy access for a quick boarding. Unfortunately a downside is that the ship is constantly draining fuel and must refuel often during missions. Refuel pods are also available throughout several of these missions, however. Carrying cargo, expansion and upgrades The fighter is easily upgraded and adaptable, depending on what the current mission requires. At the beginning of most levels, the player is given a mission overview via the SatScan, which is information sent to them by a satellite. Some additional functions the ship can also carry out require picking up equipment that is needed to complete a mission, such as a Deflector Shield that can be dropped to a utility truck on the third mission to cause an enemy laser to chip away at the defenses of a fortress and then cause the laser to be destroyed. On the fifth mission, an anti-shield fire module is needed to destroy a force field on a crippled reactor (as the fighter ship’s regular weapons will not penetrate this force field), then the reactor’s core has to be extracted, towed, and then dropped on “The Saboteur”, a large crab-like creature, which needs to be destroyed to help complete the mission. The ship can also endure water and acid due to, as starting with the seventh mission, part of the game taking place under water. Tube bombs are needed in order to destroy plugs so the cavern can be drained, although an anti-pressure module is needed first so the ship can dive without consuming fuel. Beforehand, though, several Sub-Modules have to be gathered in order for the ship to be able to travel underwater. Six of these are needed in all, which are scattered about the previous missions and identified by SatScan. Unfortunately as far as acid goes, the ship has no protection against it at all and can only be submerged in it for a short time, with a reading showing how high the acid levels are becoming; if they get too high, the ship will be destroyed. On the eighth mission, a mirror laser module also needs to be gathered in order to power up a laser to create an opening in a cavern wall for the player to travel to the final mission, which requires for the player to collect keys to unlock parts of that cavern, as well as a nuclear crystal, which allows the ship to travel through the rest of the mission without using any more of its regular fuel. Also aiding the player several times during the game are missile capsules, which carry 10 missiles that automatically seek out targets. Mining rails also allow the fighter ship to glide around areas of several missions without using thrusters and thereby saving on fuel. Ship modules, equipment and upgrades *Anti-pressure module *Anti-shield fire module *Deflector Shields *Fuel pods *Keys *Laser capsules *Mining rails *Mirror laser module *Missile capsules *Nuclear crystal *Shield pods *Tube bombs *Underwater Sub-Modules (six)